slasher_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
3pm to 6pm
"3pm to 6pm" is the fourth episode of the third season of Slasher. It aired on May 23rd 2019. Synopsis As The Druid targets the next victim, Det. Hanson interrogates the remaining tenants while Amy recalls the trauma that held responsible to the first attack. Plot 20 years ago, a family are driving en route in their car for a road trip in Summer. The father took a call on the car phone and then he gave it to his young daughter to answer her grandmother but the action took his eye off the road and cause their car to tumble which eventually collides. The father dies from the impact while his wife was severely impaled by shrapnel from a broken windshield. Groaning in pain, she mumbles out her daughter's name, who turns out to be the young Amy Chao and have survived the crash, before succumbing from her injuries as Amy sobs in grief for her dying mother. At 3pm in the present, Detective Hanson investigates at the aftermath of Ms. Greenberg's murder at the school. Coroner Cooper, who explained the details of her death, reveals that the killer's method of the murder had a medical background or the job of a mortician. Hanson figures out that the killer was targetting the Clayborne apartment residents like Ms. Greenberg and Frank, whose deaths are different from the killer: sadistic and violent. Kit's fourth connection with the residents from a flashback shows him flirting Amy at the laundry room. While smoking with cocaine, they shared their personal interests with their attachments; Kit's drugs and Amy's video gaming. Their relationship grows temporarily when Kit wanted to help her teach the feeling of connection with relationships as she was asexual. As they are conversing, Xander arrives who warns Kit into talking to his partner but Amy diverses her coversation with Kit who is now leaving to dress for the party. In the present, Violet informs Amy of Ms. Greenberg's murder by the Druid and claimed that it is now targetting the other residents which she now had to convince the tenants of the outcomes with her blog. When Amy was trying to call Xander with her phone, Violet tried to invite her as an online guest in her website to help her know of the Druid's murders before Amy left the laundry room. Meanwhile at her apartment, Saadia was saddened at the news of her teacher's death but Jen objects as to claim that no other people are kind until they see Det. Hanson arriving outside to interrogate them and the other residents. When Amy was attempting to contact Xander again at her apartment, a text message was sent to her phone of being instructed to arrive at the gaming hub. While Hanson was interrogating Saadia at the hallway, Dan emerges from his apartment and angrily wants to know where his daughter is as Saadia and Jen tried to reason on Cassidy's disappearance. Angel and Joe joined the commotion and the former taunts his insults on Cassidy as Dan spat back, resulting in a heated argument until Hanson stops the two and send Angel and the other residents back to their respective apartments to speak with Dan alone on his daughter's whereabouts. Meanwhile when Amy arrives at the gaming hub, she finds his corpse at the cubicle. Amy's flashback of her asexuality reveals Xander's attempts to intercourse her as the latter uses her VR headset to grow her intimate relationships. He tried to question her of her feelings with Kit but she denied. Back to the present; Angel was chastised by Violet for speaking with her husband but he retaliates and throw her phone into the garbage cans, telling her that she was using Joe's money to gain her followers at her website before threatening to kill her in resentment if he is the Druid. Back at the gaming hub, a traumatized Amy was interrogated by Hanson of Xander's ivolvement of the first attack as it is revealed that while Kit was chased by the killer, it was Xander who snuck into his apartment and took the key to discover that his girlfriend cheated on him for Kit who was now running to the hallways, calling for help and attempted to run back to his apartment as Xander watches inside. While Hanson and Singh investigate her apartment, Amy receives an unknown message of the game files on the update for pre-beta testing the combat system and left. Hanson continues interrogating the tenants by trying to speak to Amber who now suffers another of her mental episodes of fearing of another of the Druid's attack until she is dragged back to her apartment by Connor who chides the detective as his stepmom was sick. Hanson then explains him of the suspicions in the building and Connor replied that it was always the commotions between the other residents, particularly Dan and Violet. After arriving at the computer cafe, Amy began to beta-test the store's VR system and when she wore the headset, she saw the raw footage of Xander's murder at the coffee shop by the Druid. The owner disturbs her who removes the headset before she could see more of the video but continues otherwise and was horrified when she saw how the Druid murdered him which flashes alternatively back to the first event when Xander got out of the apartment before he is caught by Dan. He confronts Amy through his text messages, accusing her of cheating on with Kit and that he deserved to die. En route while driving in her car, Amy who saw his messsage tried to text him in panic to diffuse the situation before her car eventually runs and knock Kit down, the same manner that happened to her childhood when her parents are killed. Overwhelmed by those events that have now affected her, Amy become hysterical and broke down in tears and left the cafe. Returning to the school, Hanson and Singh search in every room to find Cassidy. Coming back at her apartment, Amy sits in her bathtub and attempts to commit suicide by slicing her wrist with a straight razor but she restrained her wound before she could let her blood leak. While searching throughout the school, Hanson enters the girls' washroom where she died and taps onto the vent, causing her corpse to fall on the floor. She then reports to the police, who are outside the apartment building, to report back to the school to evacuate the body. As they left, Connor and Amber watched their car leaving outside from their apartment window. Meanwhile, Amy was sleeping in her bedroom but she awakes later and notices the Druid standing behind her curtains and reveals itself as the killer pins her in the bed and rams a running power drill into her skull before stabbing her through the head, killing her. At her apartment, Saadia decided to lie to her parents again by texting her claim of finding a new battery for her missing phone with Jen's phone before finally deciding to attend the summer solstice party with Jen and Connor. While the three left the building, the scene pans to the inside of the apartment's bathroom where Amy's corpse was lying inside the bathtub. The episode ends as it transitions back to her past as she is walking alone on the road in tears, grieving for the loss of her parents. Death(s) Trivia Category:Episodes